Sire Bond
A Sire Bond is the link between the Sire and their Sired that exists within the vampire and hybrid species. The Sired complies with the direct and indirect orders of the Sire in order to show its loyalty. It is mentioned for the first time in Smells Like Teen Spirit, when Damon reveals Tyler is sired to Klaus, and while he says that it is very rare in vampires, it is apparently not so rare in hybrids. Species Hybrids Hybrids are loyal to their sire, and will seek their acceptance because their blood created them - this is called a "Sire Bond". Every hybrid is very loyal even when acting out of free will they can't stop doing what their sire says. Presumably, this also causes them to seek them out whenever their presence may be required. In Homecoming, Tyler gets everyone to go to his house for the homecoming dance after the gym gets flooded. It is implied later on that he had something to do with it. It is revealed that he did all of this for Klaus, and that the party is not a homecoming dance so much as a wake for Mikael. When Klaus goes to Tyler Lockwood's he shows him the other Hybrids he has created, like Tony his right hand man and Mindy. Klaus says that they will protect him no matter who gets in the way. When Klaus talks to Katherine (posing as Elena) that if he dies, he's made sure his hybrids will kill Damon. Tony is later inside The Lockwood Mansion with Klaus when Mindy said that Klaus has a visitor witch she revealed to be Mikael, Klaus`s step-father, Klaus said to Tony that he knew what to do. Tony then said to the other hybrids to come with him and wait for Klaus to give the order to attack Mikael and anyone else who is with him. Tony and the other Hybrids tried to save Klaus when Damon attacked him, but Katherine threw grenades (containing vervain and/or wolfsbane) at them, incapacitating them. Meanwhile, Tyler injects Caroline with vervain, knocking her unconscious. When she wakes up he asks her what is going on. She says that she doesn't know but if she did, she wouldn't tell him due to his sire bond with Klaus. Caroline asks him why he willingly follows Klaus, as he doesn't have any free will when he does. Tyler responds that he never had free will, the full moon commanded him before, and Klaus saved him from that. The conversation ends with both parties angry at the other and the relationship in doubt. In The New Deal, during the days following Stefan Salvatore's theft of his family, Klaus searched for him. When this proved to be a failure, he decided to convince Elena and Damon to help him find them instead. Having Tyler befriend Jeremy in order to get him to be vervain-free, Klaus was able to compel Jeremy to stand in the street while Tony ran him down in an SUV. In Our Town, Tyler was ordered to bite Caroline but he refuses. While Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline were at the cemetery celebrating Caroline's 18th birthday, Tyler comes later. In the woods he talks with Caroline and accidentally bites her. He then goes to Klaus, who healed her. Tyler called Bill Forbes (Caroline's father) to return to Mystic Falls, hoping he could help him fight off his sire bond to Klaus. He chains Tyler up and orders him to turn at will. Tyler refuses but then he tries to change. Because it hurts too much and he didn't want to continue, Bill threatens that he would decapitate Tyler right now if he didn't keep on. Later, Tyler lost control, broke out and attacked Bill, almost killing him. Tyler showed up at the hospital and apologizes. Bill told him that he has to turn every day to fight the sire bond. In Dangerous Liaisons, he calls Caroline, telling her he will come back when he's fixed. He's also mentioned in a conversation between Klaus and Caroline, where she was telling Klaus to give Tyler his freedom back. In Heart of Darkness, Tyler returns to Mystic Falls after having turned more or less one hundred times in the Appalachian mountains, thus breaking his sire bond. However, he leaves Caroline's house after finding a picture that Klaus gave to her. In Do Not Go Gentle, Tyler shows up at the dance to "sweep Caroline off her feet". When Klaus arrives and asks to dance with Caroline, Tyler pretends to still be under the influence of the sire bond. This is to prevent Klaus from having any suspicions. Until Bonnie breaks it, Caroline, Tyler and Klaus are unable to leave Mystic Falls High due to the containment spell placed there by Esther. Tyler and Caroline then pay their respects to the dying Alaric. In From a Cradle to a Grave, after Monique kills Hayley, the latter later transitions into an incomplete Hybrid. The Sire Bond, fueled by motherly instincts, enabled Hayley to instinctively sense the location of her daughter, allowing her to find and re-group with Klaus and Elijah and then later her Sire. ---- Vampires The link between two vampires is different than the link between two hybrids. Whereas the link between two hybrids is formed out of gratitude, the link between vampires seems to be formed out of love. The bond is at its strongest when the Sire is within the presence of the Sired. When a human loves a vampire, and is turned by that vampire's blood, they may experience the sire bond, due to the emotions that they have felt being amplified by their transition, and do their best to please their sire. Hence, sire bonds between vampires normally aren't platonic, and usually common between those of opposing sexes. The sire bond does not influence feelings, only actions. In My Brother’s Keeper, and We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, it was revealed that Elena, as well as Charlotte were sired to Damon, as it was his blood that turned them. Damon first mentioned sire bonds during Season Three, saying that it is rare among vampires. It may be possible to break the sire bond the same way hybrids do; hybrid sire bonds are based on gratitude and is broken when they have nothing to be grateful for when they turn over and over again. As long as hybrids are grateful to their master they will be sired; this could also mean as long as vampires are in love with their masters they will be sired. Vampire sire bonds are based on love and is possibly broken when they have nothing to love anymore, i.e. switching off their humanity. It is unknown whether or not the bond is maintained if the sired vampire "falls out of love" with their master. Thus there are only two known ways to break a sire bond between vampires. The first is for the sire to tell the one bonded to them to forget about them and move on with their life, as Damon did with Charlotte. The other is for the sired vampire to turn off their humanity, which will break the sire bond. The sired vampire can do this themselves or be told by their sire to do it. In Stand By Me, Damon has Elena turn off her emotions because she couldn't deal with her brother Jeremy's death. It's revealed in Bring It On that this broke the sire bond between him and Elena. A third possible way was introduced in Season Four. It was alluded to, that if a vampire (be it the sire or the one sired) took the Cure, the sire bond between them would be broken (since presumably it would change the vampire into a human). This was never confirmed. Known Sires *'Niklaus Mikaelson' - The first Hybrid. Klaus was conceived when his mother had an affair with Ansel - a Werewolf. When Klaus and his siblings were turned into vampires, and made their first kills - so was Klaus, who unknowingly activated his werewolf curse, revealing his mother's affair. Klaus' father, Mikael, set out and killed his wife's lover and his whole family, starting the feud between Vampires and Werewolves which has been perpetuated across the ages. Mikeal had his wife put a curse on Klaus that made his werewolf side dormant. But after 1,000 years, Klaus managed to break it, and sired new werewolf-vampire-hybrids from werewolves who activated their curse, and they were all loyal to him through the sire bond - as he took away their pain from having to turn every full moon. *'Damon Salvatore' - A 178 year old vampire. He was turned by the vampire Katerina Petrova in 1864 along with his brother Stefan Salvatore. He had two known sired vampires: Charlotte, and Elena Gilbert. Both of them had feelings for him before they were turned into vampires. And, as a result, they were sired to him right after they were turned. *'Hope Mikaelson' - Daughter of the Original Hybrid. Being the first born hybrid, she is an originator of a bloodline, just like her father, step-grandfather, uncles, and aunt. Her blood, which was discovered to be able turn Werewolves into Hybrids, meant those that transitioned because of it are also bound by the Sire Bond coming from her hybrid nature. Her mother, Hayley, exhibited an innate ability to instinctively seek out her child and Sire, in order to complete her transition to a hybrid. Comrades Klaus uses the term comrades to describe his hybrids: *Tyler Lockwood - First successful hybrid - Klaus feeds Tyler with his blood and kills him, turning him into a transitioning hybrid. Klaus, upon realizing that Elena's blood was needed to complete the transformation, fed Tyler Elena's blood, and Tyler fully transitioned into a hybrid. Tyler is no longer under the influence of the Sire Bond, having broken it by turning into wolf from about 100 times. *Mindy was originally a werewolf from Portland, until she was successfully turned into a hybrid by Klaus. She was lately decapitated by Stefan Salvatore. *Tony was originally a werewolf from North Dakota, but he was then transformed into a hybrid by Klaus. He then served as Klaus' right hand man and hitman for Klaus if anything needed to be done throughout Homecoming, and The New Deal, until his death. He was decapitated by Jeremy Gilbert. *Daniel Warren was one of Klaus' hybrids. He was the hybrid sent to Abby's house. He was later killed by Elijah. *Dean was originally a werewolf until he was turned and killed by Klaus. He appeared in The Killer, where's he was killed by Connor Jordan who shot his heart out. *Chris was originally a werewolf, he was later killed and turned by Klaus. He appeared in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, where he was killed by Jeremy Gilbert by decapitation. *Adrian was a originally a werewolf until turned into a hybrid by Klaus. He first appeared in We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, later breaking his sire bond but was killed in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Kimberley was a werewolf until turned into a hybrid by Klaus. She first appeared in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, breaking her sire bond but was the last hybrid killed in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Various Dozens Others. Sire Bond Trees * Tyler (broken, deceased) * Mindy (deceased) * Tony (deceased) * Daniel Warren (deceased) * Nate (deceased) * Dean (deceased) * Chris (broken, deceased) * Kimberley (broken, deceased) * Adrian (broken, deceased) * Ten hybrids (broken, deceased) * Charlotte (broken, undead) * Elena Gilbert (broken) * Dwayne (deceased) * Hayley Marshall (deceased) * Henry Benoit (deceased) Hybrids ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | | |NM|NM=Niklaus Mikaelson †|}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | | | |!| | | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |,|-|v|-|v|-|v|-|+|-|v|-|v|-|v|-|.| |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| |TL|TL=Tyler Lockwood †|!|Mi|Mi=Mindy †|!|To|To=Tony †|!|DW|DW=Daniel Warren †|!|Na|Na=Nate †| |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | |!| | | |!| | | |!| | | |!| | | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | |De|De=Dean †| |Ch|Ch=Chris †| |Ki|Ki=Kimberley †| |Ad|Ad=Adrian †| |}} ---- ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |HM|HM=Hope Mikaelson| | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | |!| | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |Dwa|Dwa=Dwayne †| |HMK|HMK=Hayley Marshall †| |HB|HB=Henry Benoit †| | | |}} :Note: With Hybrids they have to turn into a werewolf until it doesn't hurt anymore. Vampires ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | |DS|DS=Damon Salvatore †| | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |!| | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | |,|-|-|^|-|-|.| | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |Cha|Cha=Charlotte| | | |EG|EG=Elena Gilbert †| | | |}} :Note: With vampires, the master can have the sired "turn off their humanity" or command them to forget about the master. Possible Sire Bonds A few speculated, but unconfirmed, bonds exist. They include: #Damon Salvatore to Katherine Pierce (which would be broken). #Sage to Finn Mikaelson. #Lee to Lexi Branson. It is possible that sire bonds are a hereditary trait, passed down from a vampire bloodline. This would make sense as Klaus has sired numerous hybrids, Katherine sired Damon, and Damon sired both Charlotte and Elena, respectively. However, this theory is unsubstantiated due to Klaus' sire bonds most likely stemming from his hybrid bloodline, and Damon's sire bond to Katherine is only speculative. Trivia See also Category:Weaknesses Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Featured Articles